


Angel Eyes

by NEStar



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Song fic set to Abba's "Angel Eyes". Past Obi-Wan/OFC. OC's pov.





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and shared to the 'net.
> 
> I mean, this was originally sent out on a listserv in 2000.
> 
> I'm posting it here because SW has sucked me back in and I'm feeling nostalgic.

_Last night I was taking a walk along the river,  
and I saw him together with a young girl .   
And the look that he gave her made me shiver   
cus he always use to look at me that way.   
And I thought maybe I should go right up to her and say,   
Ah Ha Ha, It’s a game he likes to play._  
  
The rush to get out after class on Monday is the worst. It's like Friday for normal people, but being a dancer is nothing like normal. So I'm fighting my way out the door, I can hear everyone talking, making plans for tonight. Someone calls my name; "You want to come?" I quickly shake my head. All I want is a cup of coffee and the river, an hour later and I have my wish. The river walk is my favorite place in the city. I found it two days after I moved here; it intently reminded me of home and gave me a sense of peace. So now whenever I just need some peace, a touchstone, I come here.   
  
I'm not the only one tonight; there are others in my state of mind, those who came in search of some tranquility. Then there are the lovey-doves, the couples who think it's romantic to stroll along the river at sunset. Poor saps. I wonder if it will last for them or will it turnout like Ben and I did?   
  
_"I never thought that I would hurt you. I never intended to."_  
  
I really hope they'll go the distance, but I doubt it. Ben use to give me the same look that girl is falling for.   
  
The exact same look.   
  
Oh Ben, are you back to your old tricks. How many girls have gotten lost in that look of yours? Angel eyes, that's what I called them. Was I the first girl you tried them on or the last of a long line? Maybe I should warn her, walk up and say, "It's a game he likes to play."  
  
 _Look into his angel eyes._  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price   
Look into his angel eyes,   
you'll think you're in paradise   
and one day you'll find out, he wears a disguise.  
Don't look to deep into his angel eyes.  
  
Sometimes, when I'm lonely,   
I'll sit and think about him   
and it hurts to remember all the good times   
When I thought I could never live without him   
and I wonder, does it have to be the same   
every time when I see him   
will it bring back all the pain.  
How can I forget that name?   
  
I end up back at my apartment, looking at holo-photos of Ben and me. God we had such fun together. A photo comes up of us sitting under a willow tree. That was the day that I knew I was in love with him. I can hear myself, "Ben, I'm so glad you came into my life. It was like meting you made me more alive. Like I was only half-alive before I met you. I really don't know what I would do with out you."  
  
Oh God! It's been almost a year. Will I feel like this every time I see him? Ben, if only I could forget you, but I don't think I'll ever forget that name. Ben Kanobi.   
  
My angel eyes.


End file.
